Love Mess
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: JONAS; Nick Lucas had a problem; a very big problem, according to his psychiatrist. Several pairings inside! Happy birthday Cara, AKA, Fabled Diamond!


_**Well, this is for Cara, AKA Fabled Diamond who wanted this for her birthday: **_

_**Okay. Joe is crushing on Stella, Stella ends up crushing on Kevin who is TOTALLY crushing on Macy. Macy likes Kevin, but she falls for Nick who likes Stella despite knowing that his brother is interested and also likes Macy. So Nick is in a predicament. Knowing that both his brothers are interested in the girls he likes. He kind of has to take a backseat. Also, Frankie starts to like Stella. The drama continues! **_

_**Oh my god, I'm making everyone tell their crushes to Nick, and he has to keep them secret, but guess what's going to happen when Nick is stuck in a room with each person? (Joe and Stella, then Joe leaves, Kevin enters, Stella has to leave, Macy enters, but then so does Joe) Oh, the complications!**_

_**So, I'm going to try to write this as best as I can. I'll make it humourous, but so awesome as well. **_

Nick Lucas had a problem; a very big problem, according to his psychiatrist. He had a huge crush on two girls, and not just any two girls; Stella Malone and Macy Misa. It wasn't his fault though! It was his brothers, Joe Lucas and Kevin Lucas! If they hadn't.... oh, well, there's some explanations needed.

It all started two weeks ago when Joe went to Nick for advice. It turned out, Joe had a crush on Stella after all and was wanted Nick's advice on asking Stella out. Nick didn't have any, except to wait until the right time. Imagine his luck when Stella came up to him the next day on advice about KEVIN! Nick's eyes went wide at that point. Stella and Kevin? It was too crazy to believe. But it was true. Apparently, Stella started liking Kevin about a month ago. Well, Nick didn't know how to convince Joe not to ask out Stella, but he did. He told Joe that it wasn't the right time, so Joe nodded and stepped aside. It gave Nick time to figure out how to get this whole Stella/Joe/Kevin thing sorted.

A day after he asked Joe not to ask out Stella, Kevin came for advice about Macy! He apparently loved Macy and wasn't sure how to tell her. Nick, at that point, had his head starting to explode. Why was everyone coming to him for advice anyways? Was he, like, a relationship wizard or something? His last crush, Penny, didn't even like him in that way, and everything turned into disaster.

Guess what Macy told him? She liked TWO guys. One of them was Kevin, but the other guy she fell hard for, but she refused to tell him who it was, leading Nick to believe strongly that it was him. He saw the way she looked at him, and it got creepy after a while. Nick first thought of telling Macy to go for it; after all, Kevin and Macy both really liked each other, so why not? But then, he remembered about Stella's crush on Kevin and dating Macy would crush her little, fashionable heart, and then he'd be stuck with Stella shopping or something, or worse, her displaying her anger and sadness. Nick wouldn't be able to take it. So, he told Macy to wait a while to tell each boy, and she nodded in agreement.

And then, just three days ago, while Stella was fitting Nick for new clothes, while Joe and Kevin were done and downstairs, the two had an intimate connection as Nick consoled Stella as she cried about not having Kevin. Something just clicked between them, and guess what? Yeah, you guessed it, Nick realized how much he liked Stella. And then, the next day, after getting assigned an in class assignment with Macy, he saw the real side of her, and of course, he realized the exact same thing he did with Stella. But the worst thing for Nick was that there was nothing to be done about this. He knew how his brothers felt; he knew how Stella and Macy felt, and if he did anything, somebody would get majorly hurt (namely him). So, he kept it quiet.

It was hard though; watching Joe make googly eyes at Stella; watching Stella gaze sadly at Kevin; watching Kevin glance at Macy all the time; watching Macy's eyes travel from Kevin's to Nick's often. Nick wasn't sure how much more he could take. Maybe it would be best if he just sat everyone in a room and told everyone the secrets he knew.

So, on a Saturday afternoon, after Joe, Nick and Kevin came back from an interview, Nick promptly sat down on the couch, as Kevin went to go take a power nap upstairs and Joe sat beside Nick. It was quiet for a few minutes as Nick closed his eyes. He could hear the clock tick softly; he could also hear his brother's slow, rythmic breathing. Finally, Joe spoke.

"Stella texted me earlier. She's on her way over here," Joe said, breaking the silence. Nick nodded, biting his lip.

"Oh, really?" he said, acting surprised as Joe nodded.

"Yeah, and I think I'm ready," Joe said softly. Nick frowned as he faced his brother, genuinely confused.

"Ready for what?" he asked. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Ready to tell her my feelings for her," he declared. Nick almost choked on his own saliva.

"What? But why?" he asked. Joe shrugged as he ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"I think I'm ready. I mean, I have the nerve to tell her now, and I don't think I'll ever get it back," Joe said. Nick's eyes widened, shaking his head. No, this was not supposed to happen! He had to figure everything out before this happened! He couldn't let Joe do this!

"Oh, Joe, you don't want to do it now, do you?" Nick asked nervously, laughing a little bit.

"Do what?" Stella's voice asked. The two jumped as the blonde girl walked into the room, grinning. Of course, Nick thought miserably as both boys gave her silly grins. Nick glanced at her outfit. Cute, as usual, he thought.

"Hey Stells," Joe greeted his crush sweetly. Nick sighed as he regained his composure.

"Hey Stella. And well, I don't want him to... wear that ridiculous hat he bought three weeks ago. I mean, not out to our concert tomorrow," Nick lied, eyeing his brother. Joe nodded quickly.

"Yeah, what Nick said," he agreed. Stella looked at them in confusion, but then nodded.

"Yeah, I still don't know why you bought that hat Joe. I mean, the only thing it matches is those lime green pants, and like you're EVER wearing those in public again," she said, the three remembering the Queen incident. Joe nodded, laughing.

"Yeah, agreed. So, how are you?" he asked. Stella sighed as she sat on the couch.

"Well, tired for one. I've been up all night and all day working on new outfit ideas for you guys, and do you know how tiring that is? Oh yeah, before I forget, Macy's coming over. I thought it would be nice for all of us to hang out, you know," Stella said. Nick mentally groaned in his mind. Great, he thought miserably as Joe nodded.

"Ok, sure," Joe said. Suddenly, a crash came from upstairs and everyone looked up. Joe and Nick muttered, "Kevin," under their breaths as Joe stood up.

"That better have not been something of mine Kevin!" Joe yelled. There was a pause.

"Of course not Joe," Kevin's high pitched voice came. Joe rolled his eyes as he turned to the two.

"I'll be right back," he said, winking playfully at Stella, who raised her eyebrows. Realizing what he just did, he quickly hurried out of the room, leaving Nick with Stella. Alone. Perfect, thank you, Nick thought sarcastically as he looked at Stella. Her beautiful blonde hair settled on her shoulders as Nick gulped nervously. Suddenly, Frankie walked downstairs, smiling.

"Kevin's getting a huge lecture from Joe about ruining some glass vase made especially for him by some famous dude. Hey darling," Frankie said, winking at the girl, who giggled. Nick slapped his head with his hand. Not Frankie too, he thought.

"Frankie, don't you have somewhere to be?" Nick asked his younger brother with clenched teeth. Frankie shrugged.

"Not really," he said, sitting beside Stella, quite closely in fact. Nick rolled his eyes as he grabbed Frankie's collar and led him toward the door, giving him money.

"Here's thirty bucks. Go get ice cream or something please," Nick said. Frankie nodded before leaving, muttering something that sounded like 'sucker'. Nick turned to Stella and was about to speak to her but heard her gasp. Frowning, he looked to see Kevin sliding down the pole. Perfect, he thought as Stella gave Kevin a feeble smile.

"Hey Kevin. Um, where's Joe?" she asked politely. Kevin gestured upstairs.

"Cleaning up the mess," he said. Stella frowned.

"Alone? Well, maybe I should go help him-" Stella said hesitantly, glancing at Kevin. But as soon as Joe gave an enstrangled cry and then called for Stella, she was running upstairs in a flash. Of course, the front door opened and who to walk in but little miss Macy Misa. Kevin gave Macy a smile, as Macy grinned at both boys, clearly lovestruck. Nick gave Macy a small smile, his heart breaking at the way his brother looked at Macy.

"Hi Kevin, hi Nick!" she greeted the two with her sweet, bubbly voice. Kevin smiled dreamily at her.

"Hey Macy. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Stella invited me for some bonding time," she answered as she looked at Nick. He kept his head as far down as possible.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Kevin babbled. Suddenly, Joe and Stella re-entered the room, Joe grinning like an idiot. Nick looked up to see Joe, his arm bandaged up. He sighed.

"Did you cut your arm on the glass Joe?" he asked. The second oldest Lucas brother nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, he got blood on his outfit, which is going to have to go in the wash at least twice," Stella complained, but stopped when she saw Kevin. Suddenly, quiet, observant Nick felt like he was in a soap opera. Joe stuck next to Stella like glue; she kept her eyes on Kevin, who was giving Macy a big bear hug. She looked happy, but kept looking at Nick. He hated drama; he hated it so much, and just wanted to get out of there.

"Well, this is awkward," Joe commented. Stella nodded as she tugged on Kevin's arm.

"Yeah, maybe we should go and um, check on your outfits, um, yeah," Stella stuttered. Joe frowned as he eyed Stella.

"How about Nick and my outfits?" Joe asked. Stella blinked and turned to Joe.

"What?" she asked, as if she didn't hear him. Macy giggled softly.

"Oh, Stella, you're so funny!" she said, but 'accidentally' brushed up against Kevin, who blushed. She also grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him closer, which made him extremely uncomfortable. Stella frowned.

"Um, Macy, what are you doing? I don't think Kevin wants to- I mean, Nick either, want to be so close to you," Stella said softly, tugging on Kevin's arm. Macy frowned as she grabbed Kevin's arm, tugging him toward her.

"Why not? Am I not attractive or something?" Macy asked, keeping a tight grip on Nick and Kevin, making them wince.

"Well, um, it must feel uncomfortable for them. I mean, in fear of you might hurting them," Stella said, tightening her own grip.

"Um, I don't think she's the only one hurting us," Kevin managed to get out. The two girls let go immediately, and Kevin began rubbing both arms. Joe just laughed at the awkwardness, though he looked confused as well. He moved right beside Stella yet again.

"Ok, I'm not that much of an idiot, but what's going on? I know something's up with you two ladies," he said, winking again. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm getting confused on why you're so close to Kevin and Nick, Mace," Stella said. Macy gasped a little and then straightened up.

"I could say the same for you and Kevin, Stell," Macy taunted. Joe nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I'm wondering," he agreed. Kevin scoffed.

"Well, you're awfully close to Stella, Joseph," he said. Joe glared.

"I don't see you moving away from Macy," Joe burst back. Nick felt like he was going to explode; everything was going wrong. Finally, he pulled away from everyone, letting out a frustrated yell. Everyone looked at him silently as they watched the youngest person there break.

"Ok, stop it! I can't take it anymore! You guys are just killing me with all your secrets! Listen carefully, so your tiny little brains can process this! Joe likes Stella, Stella likes Kevin, Kevin likes Macy, Macy likes Kevin and another boy which I'm sure it's me, Frankie likes Stella, but that's much more obvious and I like Stella and Macy! Everyone got it or do I have to repeat it!" Nick ranted angrily, letting himself fall into silence as he realized what he just did. Biting his lip, Nick sat heavily on the couch as everyone processed his rant.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" Joe asked, as Stella groaned as she smacked the back of Joe's head.

"Isn't it obvious? We all must have told him at some point and we all asked him to keep it secret, correct?" Stella asked, recieving a nod from Nick.

"Do you know how hard it was to keep it secret? You guys were torturing me with your looks at your crush and your flirting and your...gah!" Nick let out a frustrated sigh as he sat back on the couch. Stella made a move to sit beside Nick, but he held up his hand, shaking his hand. "Please don't Stella," he told her. She nodded and rooted to the spot. It was creepily silent, until of course, Kevin broke the silence.

"So, um, how is that weather out there?" Kevin said jokingly, earning a glare from Joe.

"Not cool Kev, not now anyways," he said. Kevin shrugged innocently.

"Well, I'm sorry that Stella happens to like me! I AM awesome, after all," Kevin apologized. Joe bit his lip.

"Kevin, shut up," he warned his brother. Kevin prompty shut up, looking at Macy.

"So, you really like me?" Macy asked Kevin, who nodded.

"Yeah. So, you like me and Nick?" he asked, as Macy paused before nodding.

"I do. I just don't know what to do. If you and Nick both like me, what's going to happen now?" she wondered innocently. Kevin moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her. He shrugged as Stella watched with jealous eyes. As Kevin and Macy shared a silent moment, Joe walked up to Stella.

"So, you like Kevin? When did that happen?" Joe asked. Stella shrugged.

"A month and half ago, probably," she answered softly. Joe paused before talking again.

"What are you going to do? I mean, Kevin and Macy like each other, and they could start dating," Joe ased. Stella shrugged.

"I don't know; I just don't know. I think my feelings for Kevin are slowly fading away, but still," Stella said. Joe smiled as he hugged his best friend/crush. She hugged him back as she let out a tear or two. Nick watched all of this sadly, seeing that he, as usual, wouldn't get anybody. Standing up, he left the four to deal with their problems alone as he exited the house. Maybe a walk would do him some good; and maybe some ice cream.

**_What do you think Cara? The ending is very and completely open. You decide what happens, because frankly, I can't write a good ending to this with making everyone happy. It's hard. I kind of left the ending closed though, with pairing Kevin and Macy, and Stella and Joe together and Nick alone. But still, you decide what happens next._**


End file.
